


Take care of you

by Onirain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onirain/pseuds/Onirain
Summary: "It's alright my dear? What's happening?""Nothing angel, give me just a minute, it's...just...God, God was not jokingwhen saying Eve about the pain."Crowley has her period, and a worried angel tries to aliviate the pain.





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I needed to write it so here it is, hope you enjoy it!

They had a reservation at the Ritz.  
  
It was a special ocassion, one year after the Armageddon that didn't happen. They had stopped being bothered by the forces of Heaven and Hell, and were quite pleased with that. There was no need to hide anymore.  
  
After that dine at the Ritz, they had grew more closer, and finally, one day when Aziraphale was rearranging the books and Crowley couldn't do more but observe him with absolutely worship, the true feelings came to light.  
It was a nice memory, they formalized their relationship later, started to date.  
  
Even after that, their dynamic changed at the slightly, being together 6,000 years had its benefits, the only things that were added were the kissing, the cuddling and the sleeping together.  
  
Aziraphale was adjusting his bow tie, looking himself in the mirror, and then diverting his gaze to Crowley, who was wearing black leather pants that highlighted her stylized figure, the wine colored blouse contrasting with her black coat; the haircut was still short, but in a pixie way that Crowley had called "aestethic", the same with the silver earrings that she was wearing. Lovely view indeed.  
  
The demon seemed to notice the look that the angel was giving to her, and she turned giving him a smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Finish already, angel?"  
"Being stylish is not easy, my dear."  
"As you say angel". The smirk in Crowley's face was pretty obvious and Aziraphale had chosen to not pay to much attention, as he was putting the sign of the bookshop in Closed. "We're late."  
  
The angel opened the door making his way out, and he held it to let Crowley go first. But he had to release it when he saw that she was not coming. Instead, she was standing in the middle of the room, with a pained look on her face.  
  
"It's alright my dear? What's happening?"  
Crowley looked up and offered a forced smile, just to look down again.  
"Nothing angel, give me just a minute, it's..."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, instead, she let out a groan that made her lean forward.  
The angel reacted, and he lead her to the couch. Both of them stayed in silence, Aziraphale holding her hand.  
  
"God..." Crowley started again, with speech difficulties . "God was not joking  
when saying Eve about the pain."  
  
Oh, so it was that.  
Aziraphale always knew that Crowley liked to change of gender, most of the time she presented as a male, but there were times that she...was she. The angel also knew that the demon changed her body as well, giving the physical characteristics that she wanted.  
So, as a result, he knew about periods, and this was not the first time that Crowley had one. The strange situation was the reaction at this particular one. He had heard Crowley complain about cramps, but it was always as a joke, or, in the worst cases, the demon would make a funny face, closing her eyes and crunching up her nose, and then return to normal.  
  
The pain was there, Crowley had said once, but is nothing compared to a sulphur bath.  
  
So yeah, Aziraphale was shocked, he had never seen his friend like this, growling and trying to contain the tears, so he decided to do something about it. He thought about telling Crowley to change, but he erased the idea almost immediately, the demon was a trouble escaper, at the minimum inconvenience, she was capable of become a serpent and sneak out of the problem. If she was staying like that, it was her decission, and Aziraphale could not do nothing but staying by her side and trying to aliviate the pain.  
  
"What can I do? Anything you say Crowley"  
She smiled at him tenderly, and she squeezed the angel's hand with hers.  
  
"Warm, ngk, something warm". She had whispered.  
  
The angel panicked, he had nothing in his bookshop, the fire in his chimenea didn't seem like a good idea and hot tea wouldn't work the same. What could he do? His demon was practically twisting thanks to the cramps and the only idea that he had was to take Crowley to a sauna. And she was a serpent, for God's sake.  
  
He realized a little bit late. A small miracle wouldn't hurt.  
  
He elevated the temperature in his hand, and then he placed it in Crowley's belly. It seemed to be making effect, for she started getting calmer. After a while, her voice appeared again.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
The angel looked at her confused, one hand massaging her stomach and the other stroking her hair.  
  
"May I know why, dear girl?"  
"The Ritz, we couldn't go."  
  
Aziraphale chuckled, sometimes his wily serpent was not so wily.  
  
"And you think I care? Yes, it would have been lovely to spend a night with you having dinner, but that's because it's you, with me, together. The way I see it love, it's only special because it's with you."  
  
She flushed, and then showed a playful grin.  
  
"That's too sweet angel"  
"Yes it is. It still hurts?"  
"Just a little, your hand works really well, it magically dissapeared most of the pain."  
"Little angelic miracle of my own." The demon raised her eyebrowns, like the way she had done in the Garden.  
  
"I'm feeling sleepy angel".  
"It's the warmness. Take a nap, I'll take care of you."  
"Aziraphale, it's fine, really, I can..."  
"Let me have this moment dear, I almost never have the opportunity to pamper you."  
  
She didn't answer, but the blush on her cheeks said it all.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was already asleep, and an angel was getting it too, as a yawn made him notice.  
  
It was really lovely, having the love of his life sleeping in his lap, so at peace. The last thought he had before he was overcome by the dream was that, actually, it had not been such a bad idea to lessen the pain Crowley had had with a real miracle and not only his hand.  
  
Not that he would ever confess that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a own experience, and man the pain was hard that time. So yeah, I wanted to point out that it was not the warm hand that aliviated the pain (it didn't work with me 😩) 
> 
> Anyway, I really liked this idea, and I will be updating my other fanfic 😉
> 
> Bye and hope you liked it!


End file.
